


marble cake

by ashesburnt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesburnt/pseuds/ashesburnt
Summary: SU drabble collection. everything under 500 words goes in here





	1. amedot // pizza night

**Author's Note:**

> asdfkdhskshsk ive almost never written fanfic here we go

Peridot hastily dropped what she'd dubbed the "mysterious human artifact”, wiping her thumb and index finger on the tablecloth.  
“W-what is this mysterious substance coating my hand?? Is this some sort of joke?”

“Peridot, that's cheese. You're supposed to pick up the other end of the pizza.” Amethyst proceeded to gesture towards her own hand for far too long until Peridot picked up her slice by the crust.

“...So, what do I do now with this so-called pizza?” The green gem warily eyed up her slice, most of the toppings now transferred to the tablecloth.

“It’s food. You eat it. I thought you knew that?”

Peridot flinched slightly; she'd never really eaten before, and the small experience she’d had with it hadn't been all too pleasant.

Painstakingly slowly, she raised the tip of the slice to her face. A sole mushroom slid off the end and added to the mess of the tablecloth, much to the dismay of a passing waiter.

Amethyst finished chewing her own slice of pizza, her look of amusement making Peridot slightly self-conscious.  
“Well?” The quartz drummed her fingers on the table. “You going to try it?”

A few seconds of nervous laughter, and she took a delicate bite of her food. Then another. She was doing it, she was eating!!

She gave a confident smile and a thumbs-up to the gem sitting across from her. (It was less of a confident smile and more of a grimace, but it's the thought that counts.)

Amethyst mentally crossed “fancy restaurant” off her list of date night ideas.


	2. bubbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au in which ruby actually stabs steven
> 
> ive never written angst before oh well

The numbness swept away in waves.

First came the feeling in his hands. He tentatively stretched his fingers, attempting to get the sensation to spread. They wouldn't unfurl all the way, his arm strength all but lost entirely; but it was a start.

Second, his vision began to return. Attempting to focus his eyes on his surroundings only deepened a headache he didn't realise he had, so he resolved to glancing down at himself instead.

The first thing he noticed was that he was missing a shoe. He wondered where it went.

The second thing he noticed was that he had fallen onto the ground. At least, the odd angle of his legs seemed to show that he was not fully in control of them.

The third thing he noticed was that the yellow star on the front of his shirt blended in more than usual. Although why a bright yellow print would blend into dark red he had no idea--

Oh.

Even in his dazed state, he knew that having a blade lodged into your fist probably isn't the best situation to be in.

He soon became all too aware of a sick dripping sensation from his fingertips. There wasn't supposed to be this much blood. Even that one time he fell over and cut his knee, that stopped within a few minutes. But this was different.

Slowly, not daring to move his impaled right hand away from his stomach, he struggled to stand up. It took a few unbalanced steps for his feet to find balance on the curved floor, but he managed to rise nonetheless.

A noise of surprise alerted him of the other gem. If his eyes would have cooperated, the look of pure rage on the ruby's face would have made him falter; but the sentiment was lost in the blur of everything else.

Her quiet noises of frustration were dimmed by the ringing in Steven's ears, but he still knew something was wrong. He took a hesitant step forward toward the gem, hoping to talk to her or just figure something out.

As one would, she brought her weapon back to her gem and summoned a new one.

The pain was immediate. With the blade's sudden disintegration, the wound in his hand was able to bleed freely. He didn't quite register his knees buckle, as he was too busy letting out a poorly-contained wail.

And then the knife was back.

And again.

And again.

The three shallow gashes in his back seemed dull; too preoccupied with the more serious wound that he'd failed to notice the other gem begin a second attack. And so she continued a fourth time. And a fifth.

Even with the increased pain tolerance which came from being a hybrid, he was overwhelmed. This wasn't like that time he fell off the balcony; this was an entirely different category he had no concept of.

A sixth gash, and the bubble disintegrated.


End file.
